Sadao Uchicha
Sadao Uchiha (う ち は 貞 夫 Uchiha Sadao) do ninja z Konohagakure, połączenia klanu Uchiha. Dorastał bez ojca - Sasuke, próbując zrozumieć, kim jest i kim ma się stać. Podróżował z Sasuke przez pierwsze pięć lat swojego życia. Jako członek zespołu 12 używa bronić wioski i poślubić Hiromi. Osobiście Like his mother, Sadao is loud, energetic and disobedient. He can only turn on his 'emo mode', says Tetsuo Uzumaki. Sadao differs from Sasuke in many ways: when Sasuke was an orphan repelling potential friends, the family is always close to Sadao, who has many colleagues andat the same time has a crush on Hiromi. Sadao, like my father, everything comes naturally because of my parents' many talents and education. For these reasons, Sadao has a high opinion of himself and freely boasts of his skills, but he can say that without a team he cannot do everything alone. He believes that success is not worth cheating. Umiejętności Jako dziecko Sakury i Sasuke, Sadao jest naturalnie utalentowany; do tego stopnia, że Mitsuki nazywa go „elitarnym Chuninem” od urodzenia. Czyli pod uwagę tylko dziedzictwo klanu Uchiha, koledzy z Akademii ocenili, że zda ostatnie egzaminy bez żadnych problemów. Według Naruto, Połącz jak wielu członków tego klanu Sadao, pisany talent do narzędzi ninja, szczególnie shurikenjutsu. * Ninjutsu Sadao nauczył się przyzywać węże podczas spotkań z Sasuke. Zazwyczaj przywołuje się jako tarczę, szybki transport naziemny lub unieruchomienie przeciwników. Dostępne węży Sadao może również przywoływać drugi gatunek zwierząt: jastrzębie. Jeśli używasz go tylko do lotu, to użycie jest ograniczone. W akademii Sadao jest w stanie obsługiwać technikę Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, łatwo korzystać z ośmiu klonów. * Dōjutsu # S'haringan' Sadao obudził Sharingana po pierwszym spotkaniu z Tetsuo, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić, dopóki nie porwał Hiromi z Iro podczas spotkań towarzyskich. Sadao Sharingan jest szczególnie potężny, co Sasuke podkreśla, że mimo że ma tylko dwa tomoe, był jeszcze silniejszy i większy w użyciu niż ten, który miał Sasuke # Mangekyō Sharingan Wybierz swój pełny potencjał tylko wtedy, gdy zyskuje Mangekyō Sharingana, aby odblokować dostęp do jeszcze większej liczby unikalnych umiejętności i technik jego rodziny, taki jak na przykład Tsukuyomi. W przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca, używa zazwyczaj genjutsu. Inteligencja Although usually carefree to the point that he is seen as lazy, like his mentor Sasuke, Sadao is a very smart man who copes well with reading the situation and adapting to it. Although he prefers a more direct approach in combat, he is adapted to various intricate scams and feints, which allowed him to get better results than Mitsuki. He is also adapted to use the flaws and weaknesses of himself and other goals as key elements of his plans. He proved that he can faultlessly solve advanced problems using his own methods. Hiromi notes that he has a talent for it. Sadao is also effective in using the abilities of others in creating strategies, making full use of the skills of his allies. Trivia * .He is in love with Hiromi Henko * Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są: Tetsuo,Shikadai i Boruto, a za nimi Inojin, Iwabee i Denki. * Ciekawostki z Boruto: * Hobby Sadao to czytanie (historia i tajemnica) i trening. * Jego ulubionym napojem jest czarna herbata. * His ulubione warzywa to pomidory. * His cechy to: 170 mocnych stron, 163 umiejętności negocjacyjne, 160 czakr, 165 inteligencji, 160 precepsi i 170 zręczności. Ma pięć gwiazdek od ataków dystansowych, genjutsu, a od wiedzy ninjutsu o ma cztery gwiazdki. citations * (Do Hiromi) „Wiem, że nasza czwórka musi współpracować. I przez pewien czas myślałem, że mogę za nią podążać ... ale w końcu ... nie chciałem mu pokazywać, że mi na nim zależy. „ * (Do Sarady about Hiromi) „Widzisz, jej rodzice ją ignorują, opiekują się tobą z jakiegoś powodu. I zamiast wspierać ją, przechwalasz się tym! Zachowujesz się jak jakaś pieprzona królowa” * (Do Tetsuo) „Widzisz, zależy mi na tobie, ale Hiromi jest dla mnie ważniejszy. Aby chronić ją przed moimi psycho-fanami! Nie martw się, odwiedzimy twój grób. „ * (Do Naruto) „Hm, to jest coś, czego nienawidzę. To jest sprzątanie. Jesteśmy ANBU, a ty każesz nam sprzątać?! ” * (Do Naruto) „Wolę sprzątać niż pilnować tych bachorów! I czuwałbym nad Saradą! Chyba śnisz ?! Category:Konohagakure Category:Uchiha Category:Male Category:Chūnin Category:ANBU Category:Kekkei Genkai